


Big bad wolf (большой злой волк)

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Мэйбл снова длинная ночь и короткий день.  А Грэвити Фолз никого не отпускает просто так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big bad wolf (большой злой волк)

**Author's Note:**

> http://s011.radikal.ru/i318/1210/0b/59470e493b1d.jpg

У Мэйбл снова длинная ночь и короткий день.  
На самом деле, чудесам всё равно, светит на улице солнце, или звёзды сияют. Им всё равно, спишь ты или решил закусить в придорожном кафе. Иногда им даже всё равно, мёртв ты или жив.  
Да и что за дурацкое слово «чудеса»? Монстры, призраки из прошлого, андроиды из будущего – всё то, что когда-то пошло по иному пути и не оказалось в эволюционном тупике. Каким-то совершенно нелогичным – а Мэйбл считала, что даже объяснения владельца таинственных пронумерованных книг не добавляли логики в хаос городка – образом вся паранормальная котовасия осела в Грэвити Фоллс. Пора бы уже и знак сменить при въезде в город. «Добро пожаловать в ГрэвитиФоллс, мистический магнит штата Орегон».  
В тринадцать лет это казалось забавным: идти за гигантскими следами в пещеру йети, ловить гномов и юрких спрайтов, удивляться историям, в которые раз за разом попадал неуклюжий братец. Вампир в бойфрендах? Отлично. Чересчур дружелюбные игровые автоматы? Только на руку. Заклинания и ведьмы? Так и знали, что они существуют!  
Теперь, когда Диппер пересёк черту, которую пересекать не стоило, а город отказался отпускать Мэйбл, забавы превратились в настоящий кошмар.

Кофе закипел, наполняя комнату пьянящим запахом уюта – от любимого какао пришлось отказаться, когда из него, плюясь кипятком, выплеснулся злобный индейский дух. В горьких плодах жили сущности, которые были страшнее любого полтергейста.  
Мэйбл поднялась с кресла – чашечка тонизирующего дешёвого пойла ей сегодня совсем не повредит.  
Длинная ночь – короткий день. Работа в дядушкином* магазинчике. И плохой кофе.  
Иногда Мэйбл казалось, что Грэвити Фоллс старел вместе с ними, удачливыми близнецами Пайнс, вляпавшимися в самую увлекательную сказку на свете. В детстве всё было просто: монстры были опасны, но не опаснее фильмов для взрослых. Дети были сильнее каждого ужаса, прячущегося за углом. Мэйбл и Диппер против гномов. Мэйбл и Диппер против копировального аппарата. Мэйбл и Диппер против всего мира - который сузился до размеров Грэвити Фоллс.  
Теперь Мэйбл приходилось всё чаще повторять «Нет ничего сильнее Мэйбл», потому что она осталась одна. Никого, кто встал бы с нею плечом к плечу и дал отпор ночным кошмарам. Никого, кто смог бы вылечиться от клаустрофобии старым дедовским методом. Никого, с кем можно было вместе посмеяться.  
Раньше Мэйбл не замечала, что в Грэвити Фоллс было воистину огромное кладбище. Одно на весь городок – насмешливое напоминание о силе, которая превратила это место в сцену, а жителей – в марионеток. Деревянный ящик с грубо раскрашенными куклами. Дыры в другую реальность, в другое время и в другие жизни. Иногда Мэйбл хотелось прыгнуть в червоточину, которая открывалась за закусочной каждую пятницу тринадцатую – но всякий раз она лишь привычно зашивала брешь в реальности. Кто знает, какой Грэвити Фоллс был по ту сторону? Как можно быть уверенным в том, что этот Грэвити Фоллс хуже того?

Когда восходила кровавая луна – как в тот день, разлучивший близнецов Пайнс – Мэйбл заряжала дробовик. Его подарил старина Джо. Девушка помнила, как тряслись его руки, когда он передавал ствол хмурому Дипперу.  
\- Пристрелите эту тварь, - сказал Джо. – и верните мою дочь домой.  
Старый дровосек уже не мог сделать этого сам – он потерял ноги в позапрошлом году, во время гномьей облавы. Мерзавцы тогда унесли в своих крошечных ручонках множество жизней. Кому-то повезло.  
Диппер пошёл в лес один – чёрт бы побрал его глупую гордость. Он был серьёзен тогда – но не воспринимал всё по-настоящему. Всё ещё играл в героя. Всё ещё не умел полагаться на друзей. В последний раз Мэйбл видела его ссутулившуюся фигуру у старого тотема, венчавшегося волчьей головой. Брат не вернулся домой. И обещание, данное Джо, не сдержал.  
От дочери дровосека остались только окровавленные лоскуты клетчатой рубашки. От Диппера – сине-белая кепка, которую Мэйбл теперь хранила на шкафу. И ещё кое-что.

Правду говорят - у близнецов особая связь. Под полной красной луной Мэйбл почувствовала, как от страха затряслись поджилки, когда Диппер нашёл волка. Того самого, большого и злого, как из сказки. Высотой в половину сосны, с глазами, светящимися, как угли, с когтями, способными распороть камень. Со скальпом тёмно-русых волос в пасти.

Каждый месяц с тех пор Мэйбл прочищала найденный в лесу дробовик и запирала все окна и двери. Она садилась к камину с бутылкой – после плохого кофе хороший алкоголь неплохо прочищал разум – и ждала, когда стёкла затрясутся от оглушающего воя.  
Это Диппер, большой злой волк, возвращался домой.  
Единственный монстр, от которого Мэйбл боялась избавляться.

Дробовик стоял у стены, а за окнами на Грэвити Фоллс медленно опускалась ночь. Очередная длинная ночь, наполненная рыком и чужими криками.  
«Нет ничего сильнее Мэйбл».

***  
По ту сторону червоточины, в другом Грэвити Фоллс, Мэйбл Пайнс видела страшный сон и жевала в волнении краешек подушки. Её свинья встревоженно хрюкала из-под кровати – наслаждалась собственными видениями – а Диппер как раз влезал в окно после очередного отличного свидания.  
В окно светила красная луна, и где-то вдалеке выл одинокий волк.


End file.
